


Family Reunion

by DryadOffical (HalfDryad)



Series: The Luca Moon Chronicles [2]
Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Old Men In Love, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfDryad/pseuds/DryadOffical
Summary: Luca loves his family, he really does, but if they ask him one more time when he’s going to start dating seriously again, he’s gonna lose it. He had a pretty shitty break up about five years previous, after a 6 year relationship, he wanted to slow down a little bit. And he gets his parents frustration, his sister who was 6 years younger than him was already married with a kid, and he was nearing mid 40′s and still single. His sister made Confirmed Bachelor jokes all the time that made him smile a bit, but he was fine with being single! He had his career, his little clinic in between Big Pine and King Falls, and his cute little two bedroom in King Falls. He was fine!A Fake Dating AU!
Relationships: Ron Begley/Luca Moon, Ron Begley/Original Male Character(s)
Series: The Luca Moon Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615249
Kudos: 5





	Family Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Got an ask on tumblr for fake dating au for Luca and Ron, along with 'can't stop kissing even though no one can see them' and I had to comply. I didn't mean for it to get so long, but because it's so long, it gets posted here!

Luca loves his family, he really does, but if they ask him one more time when he’s going to start dating seriously again, he’s gonna lose it. He had a pretty shitty break up about five years previous, after a 6 year relationship, he wanted to slow down a little bit. And he gets his parents frustration, his sister who was 6 years younger than him was already married with a kid, and he was nearing mid 40′s and still single. His sister made Confirmed Bachelor jokes all the time that made him smile a bit, but he was fine with being single! He had his career, his little clinic in between Big Pine and King Falls, and his cute little two bedroom in King Falls. He was fine! 

Except. Okay not really. Luca did miss being with someone, but he didn’t know if dating seriously was something he currently wanted to do, and he had time, he did. But his parents were getting older, and the last thing he wanted to do was to make them wait even longer, especially when he was planning to propose to his ex, before they broke up. Anyways. Now he has to deal with the upcoming family reunion, where his parents had hinted that he at least bring a date for the weekend. That got the wheels in his head moving and he made a decision. Two weeks before said reunion, he was over for a friendly evening with one of the people he was closest to in King Falls, Ron Begley’s place. Each Saturday they would fish if it was warm enough out in the evening, or Luca would help Ron out in his shop for a couple hours, before they both ate takeout, watched some shitty movie or show, and relaxed with one another. 

Now. All their friends in King Falls had been teasing the two of them that they were like an old married couple (but without the bickering), with how much they were together. And what of it? They were friends, they had a lot in common, and Luca could relax around him. So what if he had a crush on Ron? What of it? 

“So... Can I ask you for a favor?” Luca was focusing on the condensation on his beer, feeling his face instantly heat up at thought of what he was about to ask. Ron leans over the back of the couch, hovering just slightly over Luca. 

“What is it?” Ron puts a large hand on Luca’s shoulder and smiles at him. Damn him. Damn him. 

“It’s... a pretty big thing, has to do with my family.” 

“Is everything okay?” Ron suddenly turns serious, worry showing up on his handsome face. Luca chuckles, feeling a little better, he reaches up and pats Ron’s hand and nods. 

“It is. I just. Need to ask. My family reunion is in two weeks and my family is really pressuring me to bring someone. Like. A date.” Luca can feel how red his face was, and with how god damn white he was, he knew Ron could easily see. Ron chuckles, that turning into more of a laugh, coming deep from the man's chest. 

“Why the hell not? Let’s do this.” 

Two weeks went by pretty fast, and people were damn shocked to see Ron handing over the shop to one of his other employees (he finally felt comfortable hiring others) and took off for a weekend for this trip. No one else knew of this fake date other than the two of them, and when everyone found out they were going on a weekend trip, they were surprised but overjoyed. Now Luca felt a little guilty. 

But the car ride was nice, it was about six hours and it was all perfect. Luca was always just so comfortable in Ron’s presence, everything about it made him happy. Luca falls asleep about two hours in, it was always a curse and a blessing when he was in the passenger seat of a car, he would fall asleep. He wakes up about an hour before they get there. 

“Okay. So. You’re gonna get hounded, it’s not gonna be that bad. Luckily my parents already know you, and I. Don’t think they’ll be that surprised at me bringing you.” 

  
  


“I don’t think anyone will be.” Ron chuckles and reaches over the middle to give Luca’s knee a quick squeeze. It does help honestly. 

And no one was. When Luca and Ron walked in, Ron’s large hand curled around Luca’s, his sisters eyes instantly lit up, and his mom pulled Ron into a tight hug, which he returned. Luca was happy his family already liked the man, because that would make this much easier. 

The more distant family asked a lot of questions, but all were accepted, granted. None of the more rude family members were invited, and if they were there, they kept their mouth firmly shut, because they knew Luca would tell them off. 

That night, around a large bonfire, Luca leant up against Ron who was sitting in a chair, slowly nursing a hot cider happily. Luca’s head was against Ron’s knee, and he was dozing off, after drinking a little bit himself. Ron’s fingers of his free hand absentmindedly ran his fingers through Luca’s hair, that was getting longer and Luca was too busy to cut it, plus he liked how it was growing. Once Ron finished his drink, he then started braiding Luca’s hair, making the other man chuckle and nuzzle Ron’s hand when it was by his cheek.

Once Ron was finished, Luca tilted his head back and smiled up at the older man, a little surprised when Ron leans down and plants a soft kiss on his mouth. They were fake dating, and even talked about the whole kissing thing, but putting it into practice was even more surprising. Luca kisses back, his entire face crimson. He would blame it on the heat from the fire if anyone asked. 

The next day comes around, and Ron is up first, downstairs helping Luca’s mother and grandmother with breakfast. Luca comes downstairs, rubbing his eyes and wearing a pair of sweatpants and one of Ron’s shirts. This wasn’t the first time..... Anyways. Ron can’t help the smile that comes across his face as he grabs a mug of coffee, pushing it into Luca’s hands and pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. It’s like second nature, even if it was ‘fake’. 

“Thank you.” Luca grumbles and sits down at the table, no one else was up, deciding to sleep in, and it was only 6:30 in the morning. All of them currently in the kitchen had early schedules and couldn’t sleep in even if they wanted to. 

“You’re welcome, Mr Morning Person.” Ron says, a sarcastic tone in his voice, grinning at his friend. Luca halfheartedly glares at him as he takes a sip of his coffee and slumps in the chair. 

“Adorable.” Luca’s grandmother chuckles at the two of them and Luca groans. 

“Don’t encourage him.” He mumbles. Ron grins at him and walks over, grabbing Luca’s face in his hands and planting kisses all over his face. 

“No! Asshole!” Luca puts down his mug and smacks at Ron’s shoulders, ignoring his families laughter. He stops after a moment, resting his hands on Ron’s shoulders, letting the other man keep going. Finally, Ron ends with a kiss to the tip of his nose and presses their foreheads together. 

“You’re the cutest in the morning.” 

“Bastard.” Luca grumbles, and Ron just laughs, moving to the oven to pull out whatever was cooking in there. 

“I should have known it would have been Ron you would have ended up with.” His mother says, smiling as she looks between the two of them. God, he really doesn’t want this. 

“Yeah well, with both of our families being overbearing with our dating lives, is it shocking we didn’t say anything?” There was no heat behind Luca’s words, but there was more than enough truth to them. 

“You know why we do it.”

“I know, I know.” Luca sighs softly, smiling at his mother. 

After a bit, Luca’s mother and grandmother walk out with plates of their own food, and Luca smiles at Ron as they make plates for themselves. 

“Sorry for them.” Luca says, bumping their shoulders together. 

“Hey now, don’t apologize, they’re just being how family is. Nothin’ wrong with it.” Ron leans over and kisses Luca firmly on the mouth, making the shorter man’s breath hitch, and Ron walks out after that. He didn’t need to do that. There was no one in the kitchen. But Luca.... couldn’t complain. The feel of Ron’s mouth on him, the scratchiness of his beard was pleasant against his own stubble.

Maybe this wasn’t a good idea. 

More kisses happen over the two and a half days they’re there, most of them when it’s around other people, but there were a couple when it was just the two of them. 

Now, Luca was on an inner tube that was tied off on a rock on the edge of the river so he wouldn’t float away. He was dozing in the sun, hands and feet in the water as he listened distantly to kids swimming and playing a little ways down. He feels movement near him and opens one eye, smiling at the sight of Ron coming over to him, water up to his shoulders, but still able to stand. Tall bastard.

“Put your sunscreen on?” Ron asks with a grin. 

“Yes dear.” Luca mumbles, turning his head away and back up again, a little grin on his face. 

“Hey now darlin’, can’t help but to ask because last time you said you did, you were as red as a lobster for a week.” Luca makes a face, he can remember Ron putting aloe on his shoulders when he realized Luca had a sunburn, and that made his face flush deeper. 

“Oh look I think you just got one.” Ron teases. 

“Don’t be an ass.” Luca chuckles, lightly splashing Ron with one hand. He opens an eye just in time to see a shit eating grin on Ron’s face. “Oh. No. Don’t you dare.” 

Ron gives him an innocent look before grabbing Luca’s outstretched hand, yanking him into the sun warm river. He’s only underwater for a moment, before Ron is yanking him back up and out. 

“Asshole!” Luca’s laughing as he says it, wrapping his arms around Ron’s shoulders when Ron let’s go, his legs going around Ron’s middle easily as he floats for a moment with Ron’s arms wrapping around his torso. 

“You started it!” Ron laughs, and Luca can feel it against his bare chest, and can’t help the cheesy grin that spreads across his face. He can’t help grabbing Ron’s face in his hands and pulling him into a kiss that leaves them both breathless after a moment. 

There’s a little stop when they pull apart, the chuckling nervously after a moment, before Ron puts one hand on the back of Luca’s head and pulls him into another kiss, this one deeper than the last, the most passionate one they’ve shared over the weekend. 

Luca is a 44 year old man, feeling like a teenager again, in the same river where he had his first kiss when he was 14. Now he was kissing another man he cared for deeply, knowing that this probably wasn’t fake anymore. As he grips Ron’s shoulders tightly, he lets all this go out of his memory because all he wanted to know now, was the feeling of Ron against him. The warm bulk of the older man against his body, soft lips paired with scratchy beard. 

“Okay you two!” Comes a voice from the bank, Luca is crimson when he turns, looking at his sister who’s laughing at them both. His mother has a hand over her mouth as she also tries to keep back giggles. “Acting like teenagers out there!” 

Luca doesn’t reply just flips off his sister and presses his face against Ron’s shoulder, shaking as he giggles. Ron is chuckling too against him, hands pressed firmly against Luca’s back. 

“I love your family.” Ron whispers against Luca’s ear, Luca shivers a bit, feeling Ron grin. 

“They love you.” Luca whispers, looking up at the other man, he feels shy suddenly. 

“Hopefully we don’t gotta break their hearts.” Ron says, raising an eyebrow. Luca takes a moment to look at Ron, looking into his deep brown eyes and then looks back at his family on the bank and in the river. He contemplates a lot of things in ten seconds but then looks back to Ron. 

“I don’t think we have to.” Luca shakes his head, then pulls Ron in for another, slower kiss. A confirmation. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was super fun to write! I always love doing this kind of thing 
> 
> You can find me @/transjonmartin on tumblr and @/HalfDryad on twitter! 
> 
> And if you want a new fun place to talk King Falls, [then the LGBT+ only discord is for you](https://discord.gg/NcP9Uyn)


End file.
